


Life

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Patterns challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

She feels grief. She feels pain, despair, desperation.

These feelings were beneath her, once, now they are her. They belong to her memories.

Desperation that she is stuck, here, in this realm, with these people.

Despair that he is gone, and she is lost. Despair for the memory of the baby stolen from his father's arms in the name of love.

Charles lies in her arms, staring at the face that is not hers. He, too, knows the pain, despair and grief of life.

The desperation is gone, and soon he will be, too.

Is this the pattern of life?


End file.
